Pokémon Evolvers
Pokémon Evolvers are a set of eight flip pages designed by David Roe which shows the evolutionary lines of . It also includes a description of the Pokémon based on the Pokédex entry from and shows some moves that they can learn and use. Merchandise Grass Grass shows the evolutionary line. The cover shows , , , , , , , , and . Ash says he just caught a Bulbasaur while bets it's cute. Flipping the page, it shows a Bulbasaur, and states that a strange seed planted on the back of Bulbasaur grows as it grows. Ash then tells Bulbasaur to use on to sap its energy. The next page shows and it says that as the seed grows, Ivysaur loses the ability to stand on its hind legs. Ash then has it attacking several Pokémon: hitting with , dusting with , and attacking with . Flipping to the last page shows . It says that the plant on its back absorbs sunlight and that Venusaur moves to seek sunlight. It blasts a with , blankets with , and uses to increase its special abilities. Ghost Ghost shows the evolutionary line. The cover shows along with , and running away from a Gastly owned by Ash Ketchum who states even bad guys are scared of his Pokémon. The first page shows Gastly. It says that it is almost invisible, and that it cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without being noticed. It is seen attacking with . The next page shows using on and on . It says since Haunter can go through block walls that people believe it comes from another dimension. Flipping the page, is seen putting a to sleep with and using on a sleeping . It states that under a full moon, Gengar likes to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright. Bug Bug shows the evolutionary line. The cover shows , , , , , , , , and . Ash tells Pikachu he just caught a Caterpie. Samurai states he won't rest until he has trained all Bug Pokémon. Flipping the page, Caterpie is stated to have suction pads on the tip of its little feet that allow it to climb slopes and walls tirelessly. It is seen using to slow down an Oddish. Flipping the page shows . It says its body is weak when the shell is soft, making it vulnerable to attack. Ash tells it to use and says Weepinbell will get tired out before Metapod can be hurt. The last page shows . It says it flaps its wings fast during battle to release highly toxic dust into the air. It sends to sleep using Sleep Powder. Butterfree is then seen making a battle end by using on . Butterfree then uses on to confuse it. Fire Fire shows the evolutionary line. The cover shows , , , , , , and . Ash enthusiastically claims he will capture a Charmander, and Gary claims that he will catch one first. Charmander is shown on the first page and states that it prefers hot places, and that when it rains, steam spouts from the tip of its tail. At the bottom, it shows Ash commanding Charmander to use on a . is featured on the second page, stating that when Charmeleon swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels. Charmeleon is then shown using , on an , and on a . The final page features , and the description states that Charizard spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It also states that it is known to cause forest fires unintentionally. It then features Charizard using on an , scorching a with , and cutting a with . Psychic Psychic shows the evolutionary line. The cover shows , , , , , , and a . Ash asks Pikachu if he can read his mind, as he was about to choose an Abra. Opening to the first page shows Abra posing. It says it uses its ability to read minds. Abra will away from impending danger. Abra is shown to be nearly attacked by a and Ash tells it to Teleport away to safety. On the next page, Ash tells to use so can't use . It is then shown using on to make it unaware of what is going on. It then uses on a to confuse it. It states that Kadabra emits special alpha waves from its body that can induce headaches by just being near. On the last page, is seen protecting itself from by using . Alakazam is then asked to use to heal. Alakazam then proceeds to use on to make it weaker. Alakazam's brain is stated that it can outperform a Supercomputer and has an IQ said to be 5,000. Fighting Fighting shows the evolutionary line. The cover shows , , , , and . Ash enthusiastically tells Pikachu to look at the moves of the Fighting Pokémon, while Master Trainer Bruno introduces himself as one of the Elite Four and comments that training Fighting Pokémon is hard work but worth it in the end. Machop is shown on the first page and says that it loves to build muscles and trains in all martial arts to become stronger. At the bottom, it shows Ash commanding Machop to use on a . Flipping the page shows a posing, and says that its muscular body is so powerful that it must wear a power-save belt to regulate its motions. Machoke is shown to use , and on a . It also uses to land a critical hit on a . The last page shows leaning forward and states it can throw powerful punches that send its victim right over the horizon. It shows it using on a , and on a . Rock Rock shows the evolutionary line. The cover shows , , , , , , , and . Holding a Poké Ball forward, Ash exclaims that Rock-type Pokémon are strong and that he'd like to get a Geodude. On the other side, James also also wishes that he had a Geodude, while Jessie rebuts saying sometimes James' head was nothing but a rock. Geodude is shown on the first page and states that it is found in fields and mountains but is often mistaken for boulders. At the bottom, it shows Ash commanding Geodude to use on a . Flipping the page features , and says that it rolls down slopes to move and rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction. Graveler is shown to use , and on a . On the last page, is shown. It is commanded to keep using so no Pokémon can hurt it. Golem is also shown using on , and on . Golem's boulder-like body is stated to be extremely hard and that it can easily withstand dynamite blasts without damage. Water Water shows the evolutionary line. The cover shows , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Ash compliments Misty, saying that she is such a great Trainer and that her Squirtle will grow up big and proud. Misty comments that she loves Water Pokémon and that they're so brave and strong. The first page features Squirtle. Flipping the page shows . The last page shows shooting water out of its cannons, and it states that Blastoise is a brutal Pokémon which uses pressurized water jets on its shell for high-speed tackles. It is seen using , drenching with , and using on . Gallery File:Fire Evolver cover.jpg|Fire Evolver File:Cover of Bug Evolver.png|Bug Evolver Cover File:Cover of Psychic Evolver.png|Psychic Evolver Cover File:Cover of Fighting Evolver.png|Fighting Evolver Cover File:Cover of Rock Evolver.png|Rock Evolver Cover Trivia * For releases in countries such as Australia and the UK, the height and weight of the Pokémon are given in the metric scale. Errors * The Ghost Evolver misspells Night Shade as NightShade. * The Rock Evolver misspells Selfdestruct as Self Destruct. In other languages {| |- | style="vertical-align:top" | Pokémon Evolvers Category:Merchandise it:Pokémon Evolvers